1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous electrolyte flow electrochemical cell and process. A high efficiency continuous electrolyte flow electrochemical cell suitable for use in commercial electrochemical reaction processes is disclosed having a brush-type anode which makes the apparatus particularly well suited for use in heterogeneous electrochemical reaction processes, such as coal depolarized water electrolysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heterogeneous electrochemical processes have been conducted under various conditions and in various types of electrochemical cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,749 teaches a method for conversion of coal to methane wherein the hydrogen is supplied to the process by the dissociation of water vapor in solid oxygen-ion electrolyte cells. Hydrogen production from coal by electrolysis in aqueous acid electrolyte at low voltage is described in R. W. Coughlin and M. Farooque, "Hydrogen Production From Coal, Water and Electrons", Nature 279, 301-303 (1979). The disclosed apparatus is a batch electrochemical cell which is not practical for commercial operation which must be capable of continuous operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,313 teaches the oxidative electrolysis of carbonaceous slurries, such as oil shale, coal and various bitumens, to produce carboxylic acids and alcohols. The oxidative electrolysis is carried out in a continuous flow electrolyte cell having a central stationary anode with multiple platinum gauze discs and a concentric cathode in a cathode chamber separated from the anode chamber by a diaphram impermeable to the slurry solids. British Pat. No. 147,834 teaches increased efficiency in extraction of oils from fatty substances by an electric current in a cell having a central carbon rod electrode and a concentric pipe as the other electrode wherein the reactant material is maintained in progressive movement from the intake end to the discharge end to insure continual changes in the material in contact with the electrode surfaces.